The present disclosure relates to a shoe upper and a shoe including such a shoe upper.
When a wearer of conventional baseball shoes pitches or throws a baseball, at the end of the pitching or throwing motion, his/her pivot foot which is positioned behind him/her rubs against the ground. Specifically, an area, of the pivot foot, including a tiptoe portion and a medial region extending from the backend of the tiptoe portion to a portion of the midfoot rubs against the ground, and friction is generated between the ground and an area, of the shoe upper of his/her shoe, including a tiptoe portion and a medial region from the backend of a tiptoe portion to a portion of midfoot. It is therefore unavoidable that this area of the shoe upper is easily deteriorated due to abrasion.
An exemplary guard for a tiptoe portion of a shoe upper of a shoe such as a baseball shoe is known from Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-284113. This patent document discloses a tiptoe cover designed for a sport shoe and including a vamp portion at least partially covering a front portion of a vamp of the shoe, and a protective portion configured to be attached to a foremost portion of the shoe and comprised of a body and a sole.